The UCLA RCMAR Coordinating Center (CC) is designed to work across centers to sustain them as a network, provide common administrative and technical support, and promote their accomplishments to audiences beyond those reached by an individual center. To accomplish these goals, this competitive renewal of the National RCMAR III Coordinating Center will provide logistical support to the RCMARs and the NIA; coordinate linkages between RCMARs, the NIA and the other centers, educational programs, professional associations and community and consumer organizations; disseminate RCMAR processes, tools, and results to learning communities including including state and national minority and aging research centers and educational programs and develop an evaluation plan for the achievement of its objectives. Logistical support includes planning and implementation of annual RCMAR meetings; preparing and producing the web-based, semi-annual Program Emphases and Outcomes Report on behalf of the RCMAR Program. Linkage activities include: fostering cross-site collaboration, creating a web-based communication and resource system for RCMARs, the NIA, and the scientific, public policy, and consumer communities. Using a diffusion of innovation model, information transfer and dissemination activities are tailored to specific audiences in coordination with the RCMARs. An important vehicle for information transfer to broad audiences is the development of a network of ethnic media representatives. The CC plans a number of "deliverables": RCMAR Scholar Tracking System; searchable databases on the website for ease of informational queries by key stakeholders; brief reports for specific constituencies; and symposias and forums for information transfer between RCMARs and other national networks of research centers, professional associations, community service networks and consumer groups. The CC utilizes a performance-based evaluation plan; general oversight is provided by an External Advisory Panel.